


Ostuda trampů

by Josika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Jaroslav Nohavica, M/M, Songfic, Tramping
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trampské AU založené na písni J. Nohavici. Vztah alternativního Harryho a Draca prochází skutečně hlubokou krizí. Aby bylo jasno - ano, je to songfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostuda trampů

**Author's Note:**

> Hlavní postavy patří JKR. A pravda je, že Harryho vášeň pro kempování je taky její nápad. Píseň [Tramp je geniálním počinem Jaromíra Nohavici.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_R-222_MO8)  
> Velice děkuji Arengil, která si to přečetla a ujistila mě, že mi nepřeskočilo úplně:-)

Blonďatý mladík ve značkové fleecové bundě a v neméně značkových botách si za ucho zastrčil neposlušný pramen vlasů (byl donucen přenocovat ve spacím pytli) a srdnatě překročil spadlý kmen. Na boty se mu lepilo bláto a osvěžující vůně lesa po dešti ho ale vůbec nezajímala. Škaredil se na celý svět a mnul si pomačkané tváře (to ten „spacák“!). Cítil se vysloveně špatně. Velice špatně! Ovšem navzdory tomu si tiše prozpěvoval. 

  


_Poněvadž nemám kanady_  
 _a neznám písně z pamp_  
 _vyloučili mě z osady  
_ _že prý jsem houby tramp_

  


Kanady totiž dřou. Byl ochoten přistoupit maximálně na kvalitní značkové Martensky. Ty jim přišly příliš... „mastňácké“.  
A ty písně z pamp... Proboha proč? Co na tom vidí? Posedávat u zmírajícího ohníčku a huhlat: „Byl to Šejn... byl to Šejn... byl to Šejn...“ do úplného zbl... zhloupnutí. Jako by neměli na víc. I když... kdo ví. 

  


_Napsali si do cancáků_  
 _jen ať to každý ví_  
 _Vyloučený z řad čundráků  
_ _ten frajer libový_

  


S termínem „libový frajer“ poměrně souhlasil. Raději libový frajer než osoba spící pod širákem uprostřed hejna krvelačných komárů. Nemluvě o zimě. A dešti. Jistě, miloval ho, ale zas tak moc v noci nehřál! Navíc v pět ráno nenahradí sprchu ani ta největší láska. A ti lidé... vždyť to byli burani! 

  


_Povídal mi frajer Joe_  
 _jen žádný legrácky_  
 _jinak chytneš na bendžo  
_ _čestný čundrácký_

  


Bylo mu Jindříška líto. Vypadal tak smutně, když jeho – jak rád říkal - Dráček Joeovi oznámil „Ba ne, pane“ a opustil osadu. 

Ale nemohl jinak. Dal vale trampům, protože to prostě bylo k nesnesení. Jeho jemné dlaně úpěly a delikátní chodidla sténala. Ve vlasech měl jehličí! 

  


_Já jsem ostuda traperů_  
 _já mám rád operu_  
 _já mám rád rock-rock_  
 _chodím po světě bez nože  
_ _to prý se nemože_

_to prý jsem cvok_  
 _já jsem nikdy neplul na šífu_  
 _a všem šerifům jsem říkal Ba ne pane_  
 _já jsem ostuda trempů_  
 _já když chlempu  
_ _tak v autokempu_

  


Zpoza zatáčky se vynořila pospíchající postava. Její zelený flekatý oděv skoro splýval se stromy. Měla velice provinilý výraz. Blonďatý mladík se zastavil.  
„Prosím, neodcházej takhle,“ zaškemral ten druhý, když se k blonďákovi přiblížil na pár kroků. 

"Neodcházím od tebe. Utíkám z tohohle... lesa,“ pohrdavě se usmál. Ale přesto ho vzal za ruku. Stisknul ji ve své. Věděl, co dělá. Věděl, jak mu ubližuje. Tahle podivná lesní posedlost byla snad to jediné, co ho na Jidřichovi odpuzovalo. 

„To to vážně byla taková hrůza?“ 

Jeho jindy tak pohledná tvář nyní trpěla syndromem nakopnutého korkšpaněla. Navíc měl ucho černé od popela. Draco si povzdechl, plivnul na kapesník a zkusil alespoň trochu vyčistit svého milého. 

„Jindříšku, bylo to horší než hrůza. Klidně si tu zůstaň, ale já se vracím do města.“ 

Zoufalství v Jindřichově obličeji se prohloubilo a blonďákovi se ho trochu zželelo. Přistoupil k němu, něžně ho pohladil po tváři, políbil a zašeptal: „Ale no tak, neplač. Slibuji, že se budu snažit říkat ti Zjizvený Harry.“ 

  


_Dokud se trampské úřady_  
 _nepoučí z chyb_  
 _zpívám si to svý nevadí  
_ _a zase bude líp_

  
~  



End file.
